Taken
by movieholic
Summary: Perry is having another bad day, so he and JD go to a bar to drink the troubles away. Read to find out what happens to Perry and JD when they are attacked and kidnapped. First story, please rate and review honestly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Dear readers, this was my first fanfic story. I have since then written a lot more, and posted less, but that is beside the point. I would like to think I improved a lot since this story, and to show that I kept this story exactly as I originally posted it...so yes, there are a lot of unoriginal quotes, scenes, and maybe ideas as well...plus very bad grammar and spelling. However, I was never good at grammar or spelling, so those mistakes could be seen in my other fics as well...hopefully less often though. Hopefully you'll still read it and enjoy it as much as you possibly can with a weird and creepy story as this. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Scrubs, the characters, and the quotes.

**Warning- **_**Language**_ and mild violence, NO slash

* * *

_Its cold, I'm so fuckin' cold. Why am I so damn cold! My shoulder is killing me…someone help, please just help…_

**3 Weeks Before**

"Damn it Jordan! If you're going to move everything around and sell my clothes why the hell wouldn't you consult me?"

"Perry, you know me right, we've met before? Anyway relax… I saved your jerseys. By the way, Jimmy called and said that his mommy is going to be a little late picking you up for the pizza party."

Perry rolled his eyes, the light reflecting off his sharp blue eyes.

"You know what? That's okay, I'll go out and buy myself a whole new wardrobe, and to pay for it I'll sell one of your shoes."

Jack, their few month old son, started wailing from his highchair in which they argued in front of.

"See! Now we made him cry. Honestly Perry, if we keep going on like this we're going to scar him for life." Jordan picked up Jack and coddled him as she spoke.

"Jordan, I don't buy into that "new agey" crap… I mean once I saw my mother hit my dad with a frying pan and you know what I did? I kept right on goin' with my birthday party."

Jordan rolled her eyes and held Jack closer.

"Perry, from now on we're not arguing. Okay?"

Perry immediately frowned and tried to protest but Jordan fled the room to bathe Jack.

* * *

"Seriously Turk, I'm sorry. But who can blame me, I mean when I heard "Turner and Hooch" who didn't think about black guys? Who ever thought it'd be Tom Hanks and a dog."

Turk, JD's best friend and surrogate brother, shook his and snorted.

"Still don't believe me?" JD cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted "Hooch!"

A small black man popped around the corner, wearing blood stained green scrubs. "Yeah?"

"Sorry Hooch, just talkin' about the movie, you know… Turner and Hooch." said JD, doing his stupid laugh at the end.

Waving his hands Hooch replied in an eerily calm voice, "S'okay JD. Happens all the time." And with that he took off.

JD turned to Turk who shrugged and said "Okay, you're right. My bad."

JD and Turk laughed and continued walking down the hall to the nurses' station, Turk's arm slung over JD's shoulders in a brotherly way.

"What are you boys up to?" asked Carla smiling, Turk's attractive Hispanic wife.

"Just talking about manly stuff, you know… muscles and working out, cars and stuff." replied Turk in his "jock" voice.

"You were talking about movie night, weren't you?" asked Carla smiling, as she sat behind the counter typing on the computer.

"Yeah…" Turk replied feeling girly with each passing second.

JD laughed and patted Turk's shoulder, while he sashayed over to Dr. Cox, who was leaning on the counter, legs spread, and writing something down in a patient's folder.

"Hey, Dr. Cox, watcha doin'?" asked JD cheerfully.

"Whoa, okay there Linus, you are way too excited so why don't you grab your blankie and have a seat in the corner." replied Dr. Cox, straightening up from the counter.

"No girls name? That's a first. So anyway Dr. Cox, I was wondering if you'd have lunch with me."

"Not going to happen, Hanna. Look at that I bounced back!" he slapped his hands as he said this and continued on, "Normally I would say something demeaning like, we're not friends and we will never be, but you'd just completely ignore that and grin that stupid grin as if 'how could that be true?'"

Shaking his head back and forth while grinning stupidly JD replied, "Because it's ludicrous."

Turk and Carla snickered, and left hand in hand for the cafeteria while Dr. Cox turned back to his work.

* * *

Jordan and Perry walked down the hall casually as Jordan rambled on about her boring meeting earlier.

"I mean come on it was _so_ boring I started reading pamphlets to pass the time, good news though, I don't have testicular cancer."

Perry turned to her as they stopped in the hall, "I wish you did have ball cancer so that you'd shut the hell up you big cow."

Jordan only smiled and asked sweetly, "Per? What part of, I'm not fighting with you anymore, did you not understand? Look, I'm going home okay? If you need to fight so badly, find someone else." And with that she walked off.

Perry whimpered and watched her leave. He placed his hands on top of his dark, rusty colored, curly hair, and sighed heavily.

He put his arms down, and walked off towards an empty patient's room. He made sure the coast was clear and ducked inside. Perry made his way to the bed and plopped on, letting his legs dangle off the side while he rested his hands on his lap.

* * *

Carla Espinosa was often known as caring, motherly and sometimes downright nosy. Everyone knew that she was a gossip and loved to butt into people's personal lives, but nobody ever dared talk back to her, except for Dr. Cox of course.

Carla seemed to have a sensor go off in her head when one of her friends were upset or in trouble, and she was always quick to try to solve it. Carla and Dr. Cox were close friends, and Dr. Cox even had a soft spot for her at one point. She was the only he confided in, and when he was upset (which was nearly every second of every day or every month of every year) she was always there for him. That same sensor went off when she passed by a patient's closed door, knowing full well nobody occupied that room.

Carla opened it quietly, and peered in. She saw Dr. Cox deep in thought, and decided to ask him what was wrong. She closed the door behind her and sat on a chair with wheels and rolled over to the bed in a swift motion.

"So what's up?"

Dr. Cox looked up and sighed lightly. There were no escaping Carla's questions.

"Well, see… Jordan and I….we're not arguing anymore." He replied, using his hands to emphasize his words, a lesser habit of his.

Knowing Jordan and Dr. Cox seemed to get along very well when arguing, Carla sighed too and put her hand on top of his.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since Jackie's been born, less and less."

"Wow, that's tough. Look why don't you just take her to some nice hotel, relax in a tub together and rip each other new ones."

"No, no… she won't fall for that."

"Well Perry, I'm sorry then. I can't help you in this one." She turned away and got up to leave as Perry said "I know you want to help you jackass."

Carla laughed and turned on the man, "Sorry baby, you ain't getting any of that here." She left Perry sitting on the bed as before, save for his arms now crossed tightly across his chest.

* * *

JD caught a glimpse of Dr. Cox's lab coat as he turned the corner, and was about to shout his name when SDCB pounced on his back, knocking him to the floor. Turk sat on his back and said "Carla says Cox is having a bad day, so stay outta his way."

"Come _on_, SDCB, get off. You're squishing my doughy physique!"

"Promise not to bother Cox?"

"Promise…."

"Okay." Turk leapt up and brushed JD off when he stood wheezing. "What's SDCB stand for?"

"Super de-Dupiter Chocolate Bear, like it?" asked JD hopefully.

"I love it SDVB! Same thing but it's Vanilla Bear instead." Turk answered grinning stupidly.

"Awesome! So what am I supposed to do now? I'm usually bothering Dr. Cox at this time. You know…"

"Asking him to lunch, asking him to be a father to a boy who's lost his own, and to take you to a ball game like every good father should do?" Turk finished for him.

"Yeah." Sighed JD, _and getting that hug we both know he wants to give me._

"Well come on SDVB, let's go play some Pac-Man."

"I love Pac Man!" JD and Turk skipped to the "doctors lounge," secretly praying Dr. Cox wasn't already there watching Days of Our Lives.

* * *

Perry was not watching television in the lounge, but stalking off towards his car in order to find a change of clothes. He usually loved his comfy scrubs, but he decided to take off early despite the consequences that Satan (or Dr. Kelso, whichever you prefer) may throw at him.

As he neared his car he knew JD was approaching behind him, that was a talent of his, knowing who was behind him before they said anything.

Growling Perry snarled, "What do you want, Becky?"

Shrinking out of fear, though he should have been used to this by now, JD answered, "I wanna make sure you're all right." _And I want that hug!_

Perry turned and faced the quivering kid, and calmly replied, "Two things, Newbie. One, leave me alone. Two, you're never going to get that hug from me, ever."

_He's in my head… I love it!_ JD thought as he shuddered.

"Come on Dr. Cox; let's grab a coupla beers and talk. Whadda ya say?"

Perry, hearing only the word 'beers,' agreed after a minute of silence. Had he known and JD known what was going to happen, he would have never agreed.

* * *

"Hey, how's my superman?"

Turk looked away from the television set and glanced over at Carla.

"Hey, baby. Pop a squat next to me, my beautiful Hispanic wife."

Carla smiled and sat beside Turk, who put a protective arm around her when The Todd passed them asking the nurses if he could visit Uranus.

"Todd go fetch." And Carla threw an imaginary ball out the lounge door, chuckling when Todd was dumb enough to chase after it.

"Baby, don't mock Todd's stupidity, it's not that nice. I don't know if I want my wife raising Chewbacca and Fuqwan to make fun of stupid people."

"I wasn't mocking him, and there is no way in hell that we are naming are kids Chewbacca and Fuqwan."

"Oh maaan!" Turk fussed.

Carla kissed him lightly on the cheek and he grinned, _too easy_, thought Carla.

* * *

It wasn't till Perry had two beers, some vodka and five shots that he realized the drunken puppy beside him was in fact JD and he (Perry) agreed to coming out here and listen to JD whine about his job and how he never gets laid.

Perry groaned and banged his head against his arm resting on the bar. He swiveled around on the chair and whistled sharply, the bigger habit of his, at JD. That instantly shut him up, _though it was fun seeing him cry about never getting laid for awhile_, thought Perry.

JD stared through Perry as he calmly ranted about things he cared less about than JD's "peep being on the fritz."

Perry ran a hand through his curly hair, and gazed about the room, noticing two things. One, the very, very hot blonde checking him out and two, the muscular man wearing a faded camouflage jacket complete with buzz cut and silver eyes glaring at him from across the room. Perry thought nothing about it.

He turned the bartender and asked for some scotch, his favorite drink in the world, to top off the night. JD was still talking aloud, mostly to himself.

Perry swallowed the burning liquid and looked at JD.

"I'm going home, Kendra. Call a cab for him will ya bar-keep?" Perry got up and swayed his to the door, managing to get to the door and in the parking lot. Not realizing the man glaring at him was following him out.

Perry stopped beside his black Porsche, feeling quite queasy, and managed to open the door. Perry was very visibly pissed when someone slammed the door shut from behind him, before he could climb in.

"What the hel-"he was cut off by a punch to the jaw.

Perry dropped to his knees and held his face in both hands, trying to catch his breath. He was too much of a man to cry from a simple punch to the jaw, so when he did not, it apparently angered his assailant further.

The man grabbed Perry's Detroit Red Wings jersey by the collar, and spun Perry around so he was facing the Porsche again. He kicked the back of Perry's legs, causing Perry to yelp and fall forward. The man caught him before he fell, but to slam Perry's face against the car door.

Perry, being a doctor, already knew he had a broken nose and possible a torn ligament in his thigh. At this time he registered he was being attacked and fought back angrily. Perry was definitely muscular enough to take down his attacker, but he was a bit drunk, causing him to be sluggish. Perry's fist connected with the man's head, causing him to reel backwards.

Perry advanced on him and kicked him in the groin, earning a rewarding yelp and whimper from the fallen man. Perry, thinking he was finished, turned towards his car to get in and drive home. The man had different plans though. He clambered to his feet and planted his boot on Perry's back and shoved hard. Perry fell against the car, and slid down.

Perry turned and sat with his back against the car, and saw the man in his camouflage coat come after him with a glint of silver in his hand. Perry was rarely scared, and now was no exception. He could have easily disarmed the man had he not been drunk, but the man had the upper man hand and shoved the needle into Perry's neck.

Perry immediately felt the effects and slumped to the ground, out like a light. JD saw the end of this fight, unsure of what was happening he could only remember running when he saw the glint of silver being jammed into his mentor's neck. He shrieked girlishly and ran to Perry's side and told the man to back off or he will call the cops. The man laughed wickedly and shoved JD against Perry.

Perry didn't stir as JD was tossed onto his lap, and even when the man missed JD and punched him again by mistake he sat, completely out of it. JD jumped up and was stabbed in the arm with the needle. He too immediately fell down, out.

The man was very pissed, he thought Perry was more drunk and easier to take down and had no idea that the mousse haired little kid was going to attempt to save the older man's life. He gingerly picked up the older man and tossed him into the truck crudely parked beside the Porsche. Seeing as the kid saw the whole thing, he picked him up too.

The man shook his head and climbed into the truck and backed out of the parking lot as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Carla was macking with Turk on the couch when she suddenly felt like something terrible happened.

She looked up and out the window, looking into the inky blackness and felt sick to her stomach. Turk was barely paying attention.

"Baby what's wrong? Come on, you were kissing my mole. It tickled."

Carla got up and quietly straightened her pink scrubs and walked out into the hallway. Looking left then right, she walked to the nurse's station leaving Turk alone in the room with some baby interns.

"Baby? Carla talk to me!" he called out.

Carla peered at the nurse's station; it was a slow night, not many people hanging about. She knew something was nagging at her from the back of her head.

"Where's Dr. Cox?" she asked Laverne who peered over her glasses.

"He left early today." She answered placidly.

Carla didn't like it one bit, something was _wrong_; she knew it…felt it. She knew JD was on call tonight, and knowing he wasn't a rebel like Cox, yet, she asked for him too.

"He ain't here either, sugar."

Carla nodded her thanks and rushed back to the lounge where Turk was splayed on the couch watching Judge Judy.

"Turk, JD and Dr. Cox are missing."

"What? Honey are you jumping to conclusions again?"

"Christopher Turk, I'm not joking. Something's wrong, I feel it."

Turk frowned and jumped up, Carla only called him Christopher when she was very mad or very serious.

"Okay, okay. They're probably at the bar, so let's go and check okay?"

Carla nodded and took off for their little car, ignoring Turk's comments about her coat.

Turk carefully parked and scanned the lot for JD's scooter, Sasha, or Dr. Cox's Porsche. Spotting Dr. Cox's car he pointed and sighed.

"There, see? They're inside tossing back a few."

Carla still didn't feel right so she hopped out of the car and ran towards Dr. Cox's car. The car door was slightly open, and there were barely noticeable red streaks across the door.

Carla gasped and yelled for Turk to check inside for them. Turk ran inside and talked to the bar-keep. The man claimed he saw an angry curly-haired man and a whiny childish mousse haired man drinking and leaving.

Turk said they left, and Carla turned white with fear.

"Turk they aren't here. Something happened, look that's blood." She took a napkin and swiped the blood to take back to the hospital and demanded Turk called the police.

* * *

Perry opened his eyes slowly and moaned in pain. He should have been used to it seeing as his father used him for a punching bag for years, _but nobody really gets to use to pain, do they?_

He brought his hands to his face and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something heavy in his lap stir.

JD looked straight up into the face of Dr. Cox, and he smiled despite the pain throbbing in his arm. Dr. Cox didn't look happy though, especially with caked blood around his nose and mouth and a beautiful blue bruise across his strong jaw.

He sat up quickly, realizing he was in Perry's lap and he blushed, the man was his father figure for God's sake.

Perry cocked his head to one side and looked angrily at JD, silently blaming him for his pounding headache.

"It's not my fault, Dr. Cox! Don't give me that look."

Perry closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. He opened them up again and decided to survey the room.

It was a small room. The walls were faded and the carpet was a dull gray. Perry and JD were sitting against the wall on the floor, farthest from the door which was closed dead ahead no more than ten feet. Perry continued to survey the room, noting the room was completely unfurnished and that the only things on the floor were scattered newspapers and magazines, with some wrappers of some kind tossed about.

JD gasped, and Perry was brought back to the present. He growled as he pushed JD off his lap. JD yelped and Perry scowled as he snarled, "Shut up, Nancy!"

JD nodded and crawled beside Dr. Cox and stared at the door silently, and looked back to Cox and at the door again. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…_back and for-_ "Damn it Carol, stop it." Perry snapped.

"Sorry."

Perry willed his headache to go away, much to his dismay it made it worse. He pulled at a curl and released it, pull and release, pull and release…_pull and rele-_"Dr. Cox, now you're doing it!"

Perry snapped his head towards JD, and he snarled. JD shrunk away.

"Carol, just because we were drugged and beaten does _not_ give you the right to cuddled up to me, sooo, back off, Sally. And under no circumstances are you to violate our no touching rule."

JD nodded again and backed off some more.

"Oh, and Frieda? _Stop_ nodding your head like a Brent Favre bobble head doll and sit still while I think. Seeing as I'm the more handsome, smarter one of the two of us, and certainly more fit than you I can and _will_ whoop your ass if you interrupt me while I'm thinking, mmkay?"

JD nodded, and instantly winced when Dr. Cox smacked him upside the head.

"Ohh-kay… so what's this man want with us? I mean _come_ on… I just wanted to drink my troubles away like any other sane man. Then wham! I'm down on the ground like some lewd hooker looking for a blowjob."

_He would make a great story teller…_thought JD as he watched Cox describe what happened to him with his hands.

Perry continued on, glanced at JD, did a double take when he realized JD was day dreaming, and whistled sharply in his ear.

"Priscilla! We were just kidnapped and you're daydreaming? God we are so dead if it's up to you."

JD frowned and rubbed his ears; he hated yet envied that unique whistle.

* * *

_I'm too tired to wake up, Mother. Please, five more minutes, go yell at Jorge again…"_

"Elliot, wake up. Psst? Elliot!"

"Wha-? What um…"

"Alex, Elliot, its Alex! Man, I'm outta here." Alex walked out of her room and left the apartment.

Elliot groaned, _another fling, another stupid day at stupid work being mocked and disrespected by Dr. Cox._ She thought.

She pulled herself out of bed and pulled on some sweatpants and a tank top, and padded over to the kitchen, grabbing some fruit and a book to read.

Elliot glanced at her answering machine, and saw the red button blink angrily at her. She hopped up and pushed play, two new messages, message one:

"Hey, Elliot it's me Ryan. I thought we connected last week at the bar. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime and hang or whatever. See ya."

_Ryan…Ryan… blonde hair, green eyes, nice pecks… yeah I'll ask him out._

Message two:

"Elliot!? It's me Carla. Something's happened to Dr. Cox and JD, I think someone kidnapped them. There was some blood on Dr. Cox's car door so I rushed it to the lab and they confirmed it, its Perry's (a loud sob), they could be hurt or worse (Turk soothing her in the background) please come over to the apartment as soon as possible."

End of messages.

* * *

JD woke up, rubbing his eyes. _I must've fallen asleep…_JD thought. He looked over and noticed Dr. Cox was no longer sitting next to him but was sitting across the room in the corner, sleeping with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. _Man, you can see the stress all over his face, even when he's sleeping…maybe even better than when he's awake._

Dr. Cox twitched in his sleep, and mumbled something incoherent. JD allowed himself to smile and cocked his head to the side in a Dr. Cox manner, and continued to watch Dr. Cox sleep fitfully. A loud squeak from the door made him jump.

JD looked wild eyed towards the door as it swung open, and wished Dr. Cox would wake up. JD coughed loudly in order to wake the man up, but to no avail. A man came in and walked quietly towards JD, and stood silently watching Dr. Cox sleep.

"He's a tough bastard, ain't he? But tough bastards need sleep too, eh? I came in earlier and gave him a sedative so that he can sleep better." The man chuckled and knelt beside JD, who cringed terrified.

"See this black eye? I got it from him yesterday. Today he gave me a powerful punch to the gut and I gave him and slice across his arm and a needle to boot."

JD looked over at Dr. Cox quickly and noticed that Dr. Cox was indeed bleeding a little from his right arm, his jersey sleeves rolled up revealing his polished arms.

"What do you want with us?" JD managed to squeak out.

The man whirled around to face JD, remaining knelt. "I just wanna have some fun, I'll let you live, so don't worry. But the other man," he nodded at Dr. Cox, "May not be so lucky, seeing as he's the only one who ever tried fighting back."

JD felt like vomiting, and he scooted away from the man and wished that Dr. Cox would just wake up. This time, Dr. Cox did stir and opened his eyes after a few minutes of silence. His heart jumped to his throat when he saw the man kneeling beside JD, both watching him sleep. JD watching wild-eyed and terrified, the man watching amused.

Dr. Cox was immediately sitting up and glared at the man, "Don't you touch a hair on that kid's head you sonofabitch!"

JD relaxed, but very little, just glad that Dr. Cox was up and may be able to help him. The man laughed and patted JD's shoulder and walked over to Dr. Cox, who stiffened and stood up on wobbly legs, the effects of the sedative still there.

The man pushed Dr. Cox and JD yelped when Dr. Cox fell back, his head hitting the wall with a loud crack. Pain shot threw his skull but he got back up and threw a punch at the man.

The man dodged it easily and slapped Dr. Cox across the face, and couldn't help but smile when he saw how shocked the man was from being slapped. He kicked the older man in the thigh, and grabbed a handful of curls.

JD was wheezing, wanting to help his mentor, but knowing he couldn't amount to anything if he tried to help. JD let out a loud gasp when the silver-haired man had Dr. Cox in a head lock and was pulling out a knife from a back pocket. Dr. Cox grew wide-eyed, but other than that, JD couldn't see any other emotion on his face.

"You think you're so handsome, and hot don't cha? Think you're a God-send and a buff, tough ass, don't cha!?" the man shouted in Cox's face. "How about I cut up that pretty face of yours? Huh? How would you like that?"

With that, the man slid his knife from under Dr. Cox's left eye to his chin, blood seeping out quickly. The whole time Dr. Cox grimaced but never said anything, while he struggled to break from the man's grip.

JD felt something wet on his face, and saw he was crying for Dr. Cox.

"Stop, leave him alone! Let him go!" JD shouted, tears streaming down his face.

Dr. Cox glanced at JD, his face white with bright red blood splashed on his cheek. He shook his head and opened his mouth to tell him to hush up, but the man stuck the knife in Dr. Cox's left shoulder. Dr. Cox finally yelped in pain and broke free from the man's death grip, clutching his shoulder and shaking in the corner he slept in.

JD felt something tear in his heart when he heard Dr. Cox yelp, he never thought he'd see his mentor like this.

* * *

Carla was shaking on her couch, waiting to hear from Turk, who was in the next room on the phone with the police. _Perry's in trouble…Bambi's in trouble…Oh God, what's going to happen… Jack needs Perry. Jordan needs him, hell I need him. Poor JD, where are they? Let them be okay, please let them be okay."_

Carla eventually fell asleep, curled up on the couch in an exhausted heap. Turk walked out and sighed when he saw her. _She's blaming herself for this, let them be okay. I'm not a huge fan of Dr. Cox, but he's a good guy deep down inside. He won't let anything happen to JD; he can't let anything happen to JD._

Turk heard a loud knock, and opened the door to reveal a frantic and upset Elliot.

"I got the message, what's going on? Are they okay? What do you know?"

Turk groaned and let her in; she hugged him tightly and sobbed.

"Elliot, it's okay. We'll find them. JD's probably fine if he's with Dr. Cox. Calm down, shh shh."

Carla heard the sobbing and jumped off the couch.

"God, no! Please tell me they're okay!" Carla shrieked, thinking that Elliot was crying because they were dead.

Turk, and Elliot who clung to his side, walked over to Carla and hugged her too. The three of them broke loose and Turk urged them to sit down on the couch.

"The cops said that they are going to canvas the bar and neighborhood. They are asking everyone what they saw and what happened. Jordan called too, she sounded really tired and stressed, so I agreed to take Jack for awhile and watch him so that the three of you can sleep and relax."

"I married the greatest man on earth, but how can we possibly sleep Turk? Dr. Cox and JD are out there, somewhere…"

Elliot sobbed and clutched Carla and they held each other closely.

"Look, I have to go and get Jack. Are you going to be okay?" Turk asked concerned.

Carla nodded, red-eyed. She helped Elliot up and walked her to her bedroom. Elliot lied down on their bed and fell asleep immediately. Carla closed the door, gave Turk a shaky kiss and lied down on the couch again.

Turk sighed and left.

* * *

Jordan, who was usually a very strong woman, cried until her body could no longer produce tears. She wheezed once, and unlocked the bathroom door with a handful of tissues pressed against her face. She looked at the bed that she and her ex-husband slept in, and let another sob slip out. Lying curled up in a ball, between thick pillows, was Jack. He was sound asleep, unaware of his surroundings. Jordan let another sob slip out when she saw how much like his father he looked like.

Jordan kissed Jack on his forehead, and tucked him in. She left the room and sat on the couch that her ex sat on nearly everyday, whether he was watching a game, drinking scotch or just sleeping on after another fight with her.

She clutched her body and sat, waiting for Turk to come over. She jumped when he came over quicker than she thought she would and opened the door slowly; realizing too late that it was not Turk, but an older man.

The man smiled at her and asked to come in.

"Who the hell are you? I don't know you so, no, you may not come in."

The man shrugged and claimed he had info on her ex husband. He pulled out a badge and said he was a cop.

Jordan had a bad feeling, allowed him to enter, closing the door behind him. She followed him with her eyes as he made for the couch and sat down.

"Do you have a son, Miss…?"

"Sullivan. Yes, I do, why is that important?"

"Well, just to make sure everyone is safe and all."

Jordan didn't think that made any sense and was about to ask him to leave when he leapt up and hit her across the face. Jordan reeled backwards and fell across the coffee table, breaking it into a million glass pieces.

As the she lied there unconscious, the man searched the apartment for the child. He struck gold when he saw the infant sleeping on the bed. The man grabbed the child and left the building, taking him into the parking lot, leaving the mother in the apartment. When the man had the baby strapped safely in a car seat in the man's truck, he trudged back into the building and slung the woman over his shoulder. He left the door open, and left the building again, putting her in the truck too.

* * *

Perry knelt in the corner, clutching his shoulder in pain. He rocked back and forth and looked up when he felt someone staring at him. JD looked at him in fear, and Perry managed to say, "It's not that bad Carol. Hurts like a bitch though."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cox. I'm so, sorry. I didn't do anything, I just sat here…please let me look at it."

Perry shook his head, but didn't say anything when the younger man crawled across the room and put a soft hand against his face, checking his eyes and cut on his cheek.

JD moved behind Dr. Cox and gingerly looked at the shoulder wound, which was bleeding less and less.

"You'll need some stitches for the cheek and shoulder, but you'll be fine."

"No shit, Betty. I'm a doctor too, you know."

They instantaneously became quiet when the door swung open again. The man walked in, holding what looked like another body. From their angle they couldn't see the face, but assumed it was a woman from the hair and hips. The man checked to make sure the woman was facing away from the men, and he left the room, quickly returning with handcuffs.

Perry froze when he saw the cuffs, knowing full well what the man planned to do with them. Perry felt JD freeze too.

"By the way, my name's Hodge, just telling ya so that you can put a name to a face. Now put your arms in front of ya."

JD stuck his arms out and was cuffed. Perry held his arms to his chest, glaring at the man.

_Come on, Dr Cox! Just stop being stubborn and put your hands out, please!_

Perry, sensing JD was scared for him, sighed and put his arms out.

"Thank God, I thought I had to cut you again. Now put your legs out."

Hodge cuffed their legs, then stood and cuffed the dark, short-haired woman across the room. Perry strained to see her face, a sinking feeling in his stomach making him want to vomit.

JD looked at Dr. Cox and saw how his face went from angry red to terrified white. JD looked at the woman again, noting that she looked familiar and gasped when he saw her face.

_Jordan!_

Perry yelled at Hodge, cursed at him until Hodge punched him out. Perry slumped against the wall and JD shook. Hodge laughed and asked, "Does she look familiar? I thought she would to you. By the way, what's her son's name? I can't call him baby boy forever."

JD turned to his right and threw up. _Not Jack! He can't have Jack too, God somebody help us!_

"Answer me you dick weed or I'll cut up this man," he nodded towards Perry, "because cutting you up would be no fun and you seem to look at this man as if he were your father."

"Don't hurt him, please! The babies name is Jack, please don't hurt him either. Please don't hurt anyone of us."

"That would be no fun then, but I'll never hurt the kid, unless he," again Perry, "causes more trouble."

Perry stirred, to JD's left and moaned. Perry opened his right eye. JD saw that Dr. Cox couldn't open his left eye.

"What's the name of your friend here?"

"His name is Perry. My name is JD, her name is Jordan. Happy? Please leave us, and don't hurt Jack."

Perry stiffened at his son's name and looked at JD and the man questioningly.

"That's right, Perry. I have your little boy. Cute little bugger, he's got your eyes and your smile…. He's the spitting image of his father."

"Don't you dare touch my son you mother fuckin' piece of shit! Let us go! What the hell do you want you sick sonofabitch? Huh! What the hell do you want!?" Perry yelled.

Perry lunged at Hodge, but he was sitting on his butt with his legs and arms in front of him, cuffed. JD groaned inwardly, knowing there would be consequences.

Hodge grabbed Perry's jersey collar and dragged him out of the room, Perry struggling and hollering the whole way. Hodge slammed the door shut.

* * *

Turk was at the end of the hallway when he saw the door to Dr. Cox's apartment was wide open. He ran down the hall and burst into the room, taking in the whole scene. The smashed table, glass and blood everywhere, their bedroom door open… Turk walked slowly towards the door and saw the baby blanket and sheets on the master bed ruffled up. Turk shook and knew that somebody took Jordan and Jack as well.

* * *

Carla awoke with a start, sheen of sweat covering her body. She remembered why she was there and felt the tears stinging her eyes again. She checked on Elliot who was snoring softly into Turk's pillow. Carla walked towards the bathroom and took a hot, long shower.

When she was cleaned up, she sat at the table, glancing at the clock that read 1:25 AM; she wondered why Turk was taking so long. She sighed and waited, nodded off to sleep despite the fact she just woke up.

* * *

Elliot woke up from time to time, panting and crying. She got up from the bed and checked on Carla, sleeping restlessly on the couch. Elliot check the time, 12:34 AM, she decided to lie down again, falling asleep though she didn't want too.

* * *

Jordan moaned in pain, noting she couldn't move her legs and hands. Her back was burning with pain, and she remembered what had happened. She felt more tears slip down her cheek, and realized that her back probably had glass stuck in it, and that her sitting against a wall wasn't helping her back at all.

Jordan looked about, and nearly shouted with relief when she saw she wasn't alone. She didn't though, when she saw that the man was in fact the missing JD and that Perry wasn't with him.

_Perry's okay…he's okay… the man just let him use the bathroom or something._

Jordan saw that JD was sleeping against the all, bound by handcuffs as well.

_Where's Perry? Oh my God! Where's Jack? God where's my baby?_

Jordan bit back another sob.

* * *

JD was scared when Hodge removed Perry from the room, praying the man was okay, as well as Jack. He saw that Jordan somehow sat herself up, and noted that even in sleep she was in physical pain. Being a doctor, he knew she hurt her back, but he couldn't be sure how or how bad it was from it position and without inspecting it.

He sighed exhausted and willed himself not fall asleep, but he did anyway.

* * *

Perry opened his eye and took in the small room. He saw that Hodge was sleeping on a bed, that a makeshift crib was against the wall, and there was one television set, phone and desk complete with laptop.

He craned he neck to see if his son was in the crib, saw that he was and struggled to see if he was okay. Noting that his son seemed perfectly fine and unharmed from here, he glared up at the sleeping man. There was nothing Perry could do now, he just better think on his feet from now on. Hopefully something or someone will get them out of here.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Scrubs, the characters, and the quotes.

Warnings- Language and violence, NO slash. Crappy writing, if you get confused tell me, I'm new so please judge honestly but not rudely.

* * *

Chapter 2- 

_Jack…Jordan…Perry…JD. The only one causing trouble is that Perry fellow. What can I do to make him cooperate? There has to be more than just cutting him when he's awake, and… sometimes as he sleeps. What can I do? _

**Hodge's "Lair":**

Hodge lie on the bed, counting the cracks in his ceiling while he waited for the baby to make a sound so that he would have something to do.

_These people are boring as hell._

Perry, no longer sitting in Hodge's room, but in an empty walk-in closet, attempted to adjust his eyes to the dark. The only source of light was a sliver under the closet door. Perry wasn't scared for him, but feared for the life of his son and ex-wife.

_Hell, I even hope JD's okay.

* * *

_

JD awoke with a start and instantly glanced at the door. After a few minutes of deep breathing, he looked over at Jordan, who was looking at him with her head cocked to the side.

_Does everyone in the Cox/Sullivan family cock their head?_

Jordan blew a strand of hair out of her face and grimaced in pain.

"What's hurting Jordan? It seems to be your back, what did he do to you?"

Jordan glared at JD, but saw he was genuinely concerned for her. She sighed and shifted uncomfortably in place.

"He came in, saying he had info on Perry. Claimed he was a cop, asked if I had a son. I thought that was weird and was going to ask him why he wanted to know about Jack when he suddenly lashed out and struck me. I fell back onto the coffee table, apparently it knocked me out."

JD grimaced, wondering how much that must've hurt. He looked at her and realized she wasn't really thinking about her back, but most likely her son and Perry.

"I think they're okay. They're going to be fine, Jordan." Not really believing it himself, at least he believed _Jack_ was going to be.

Jordan looked at him with tears in her eyes, threatening to spill from her light brown eyes. She looked so scared and vulnerable, JD had to look away.

"How do you know? How do you know that at this moment they are okay? They could be in a hole right now, buried alive…"

JD shot her a quick look, a 'trust me please, I need someone strong here' look. They both realized that who they needed right now was Perry, who, for all they knew, was long gone.

* * *

Turk nearly yelled from the top of his lungs. Everyone he knew was being taken away, kidnapped. He suddenly just wanted to go home; he needed to be with Carla. 

Turk rushed out the apartment and drove home as fast as he could.He ran up the stairs and burst into his apartment panting with his hands on his nears. He glanced at the clock and looked over the couch to check on Carla. She seemed to be in a deep sleep, and Turk quietly shut the door and decided to check on Elliot too. Elliot was sound asleep as well.

Turk relaxed and sat on the floor, using Rowdy as a pillow he decided to rest.

_I'm so exhausted…God I'm so selfish…but I can't keep my eyes open…

* * *

_

Heather Lynn Cox glanced over to her Captain's door. He came in a hurry, so Heather knew there was a big case about to be turned over to her. She grinned and flicked her dark, red hair from the front of her shadowy blue eyes.

_Man, it better be a good case seeing as I get nothing but shit from the ol'higher heads._

Heather shrugged and returned to her paperwork, spread across her desk like peanut butter on bread. She waited with bated breath for the tap of the Captain's hand on her slender shoulder.

"Heather? I've received a much wanted case and with much consideration, I believe you earned it. You are catching aren't you?" reported the Captain, after a quick expected tap on he shoulder.

"I'm catching all right. So, Cap. What did I catch?"

"An assault and kidnapping, same case, two doctors were taken from the parking lot of a bar they were drinking at. Check the reports on the findings so far and head out to their homes for any clues as to what caused this."

Heather nodded, grinning. Of course it was not good news, but she was finally getting a break. She grabbed her jacket that was hung over the back of her chair and left the precinct.

* * *

Perry, still in the small, dark closet that smelled oddly like rotten cheese and mothballs, grimaced when the closet door opened a crack. 

"Perry! You're awake. Lemme tell you somethin', you are not pretty when you sleep. You seem to have, I dunno, somethin' on your mind. Do you have somethin' on your mind?"

Perry scowled but didn't take the bait; he just looked at the floor or at the closet door, never at Hodge.

Hodge frowned and knelt down beside the bound man.

"I'm going to hint to the others that you're dead, so that they'll think their lives are over and maybe decide to even end it. But…. On the other hand, you may be important to very few people, but why would they want to die because you're dead? Are you that special? I want to be that special Perry."

Perry didn't like the tone in Hodge's voice and looked up at him warily. The ice gone in his eyes, they were just bright blue orbs of sadness and a dim, dying candle of hatred.

Hodge loved it, he was breaking the man. Hodge took out his knife and held Perry by his curls as he slid the knife over Perry's knuckles. Hodge watched happily as each knuckle produced a bright red stream of blood. Hodge continued to work. He grabbed Perry's jersey and cut it with the knife down the front.

Perry remained silent, but never fought back. _I'm just so damn exhausted, so damn exhausted._

Hodge loved it, and he was savoring every minute of it. He took Perry's jersey off completely, Perry's abs were absolutely stunning. But Hodge believe his looks proved to be as useless as a toothbrush to a hobo.

Hodge cut a thin line diagonally from Perry's right shoulder to his left peck. It left a crudely jagged, blood soaked wound. Perry winced as he breathed deeply, and he let out a yelp of excruciating pain and surprise when the man burned his wound closed with several butane lighters.

Hodge admired his work, and left the closet as if he was never there to begin with, leaving Perry gasping in pain in the near silent darkness.

* * *

JD was worried when Hodge hadn't come back after a few hours. 

_It's all good JD, calm down. Just breathe in and out, in and out. Be the strong one here, be strong JD, be strong._

Jordan was sound asleep, surprisingly so. JD watched her breathe in and out, in and out, in and out, her beautiful chest heaving with every painful breath she took.

JD yawned and quickly looked at the door when he heard a yell of pain coming from another room. JD felt sick, but he managed to hold it in, barely. The vomit beside was now dried up and smelled like a rotting carcass.

JD, although bound by handcuffs, managed to carefully avoid the vomit and worm his way across the room. He sat a few feet along the wall from Jordan, not wanting to scare her if she awoke.

JD snapped his head back to the door as it swung open. Hodge stood with a blood stained hockey jersey in one hand and a gun in the other.

* * *

"Turk! Wake up Turk, please baby wake up." 

Turk opened his eyes and grimaced as the sun from outside beamed a ray of light into his brown eyes. He noticed that Carla and he were not alone in the room. They were joined by Elliot, red eyed from crying and a wavy-red haired woman who seemed to have authority by her posture.

The woman sighed with impatience and glanced at her watch every three seconds. She seemed familiar somehow, but Turk couldn't figure out how.

"Excuse me? I don't have time there baldy, so please hurry up. I'm Officer Heather Lynn Cox."

Turk glared at her, instantly up, and let his mind drift while he tried to think how in the _world_ a woman this rude became an officer of the law.

The woman whistled sharply and continued talking, "I need the names of the people taken and all of your names please. Oh, and please don't daydream on my time, buddy, I haven't got all day."

"My name is Carla Espinosa; this is my husband Christopher Turk. That's Elliot Reid. The two men taken were doctors and friends of ours, named John Dorian and Perry Cox."

The woman jotted down the notes, unaware of the latter's surname being the same as hers.

"Thank you. Now, where do these men live and how might I get there and soon please. I can't miss this one movie coming on later tonight."

Carla glared angrily and told her JD stayed here and told her where Dr. Cox lived with his wife and child, but quickly dropped her glare when she saw how sick Turk was looking.

"Turk? What's wrong are you okay?"

Officer Heather rolled her eyes and looked at her watch again.

"Carla… when I went to pick up Jack, I saw… there was…blood and glass all over the floor and I went to check on Jack and they were gone…they're gone baby."

Heather snapped her head towards the distraught couple and softened inside, though on the outside she remained composed and tough.

"I'm going to go; I'll get to the bottom of this re-he-_healy_ terrible incident and find out who is causing this ruckus."

With that, she left the apartment, Elliot let her knees go out and splayed herself on the floor, white as a ghost.

* * *

Jordan gasped as her light-brown eyes instantaneously rested on Hodge, sitting in front of the door at least ten feet away. He was clutching Perry's jersey, all ripped up and stained and a black gun in the other hand. 

Hodge grinned and threw the jersey across the room, where it landed across Jordan's lap. He raised the gun and fired once, then twice into the space above Jordan's head. JD screamed and threw himself as best he could in front of Jordan, at a lame attempt of saving her life.

Jordan, sitting in a small puddle of fear and urine, shook violently. JD lay sprawled on his side wheezing from the effort.

Hodge laughed, stood up from his knees and strode across the room. He pushed JD into a sitting position and walked back to the center of the room, pointing the gun at floor.

"Who should I shoot? Hmmm? I have an unsatisfied hunger and I want…no…no, no, no, I _need_ to kill someone."

Jordan and JD quivered, the foul stench of vomit and urine filling their noses.

"I'm going to shoot someone. Right now, I'm going to choose one of you and then I'm going to kill you. Somebody needs to die tonight."

He raised the gun quickly and fired one shot in their direction, JD screamed.

* * *

Perry trembled in pain and fear. He finally snapped somewhat, but it didn't please Hodge as much as he thought it would. Perry barely heard the loud gunshots ringing through the house, he needed to leave and get out of here. 

Perry, no longer handcuffed as of half an hour ago due to some odd kindness from his captor, gingerly stood up and tested the closet door, and was very surprised when it swung open. He looked out into another room, very similar to the one he was in before.

Wasting no time, Perry ran to the other door, and was yet again surprised to find it unlocked. He peered into a hallway of some sort and realized with the utter most shock that he was looking into a hospital hallway.

* * *

Hodge laughed wickedly and practically danced in place as JD screamed bloody murder, sobs racking his body in waves, as Jordan lie there in blood, dead. 

Hodge finally sighed in content and left the room with a small spring in his step, leaving JD crying.

_Damn! Damn! Damn! Stupid handcuffs! I could have saved her a life; I could have saved Jordan if it wasn't for these handcuffs!_

JD mentally and physically screamed, and when he no longer could produce tears he let out one last mournful howl into the dimly lit room.

* * *

Perry's head snapped towards the sudden howl. He crept out of the room and glanced in each direction before heading towards the lingering howl. He was all ears as he tip-toed quietly, listening intently for more noises that could point him to the source of the sound. 

Perry rounded a corner, noting everything looked familiar, though this hallway appeared abandoned. He heard some soft crying and rounded one last corner and listened against each of the doors till he believe he found the right one.

He opened it slowly and let out a huge gasp of horror.

* * *

Officer Heather Cox decided it was best to go to the hospital and look for some answers there. As she walked into the hospital she gazed about, taking in the hurried nurses and fatigued doctors running about with hands full of papers, folders or a patient. 

She continued walking until a large man in a gray jumpsuit intervened with a mop in hand. _What the heck is this?_

"Hey freak show, would ya mind getting outta my way please? I'm looking around, I'm a cop."

He scowled and asked: "You have a badge?"

She flipped out her badge, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, _please_, take your time."

He glared angrily, but stepped a side and continue to mop….the carpet?

Heather shrugged and resumed her walk along the hallways. Until she was yet again stopped by a man with very bad flop sweat and a Bozo type hair.

"Ummm… ma'am? Excuse ma'am? May-may-I h-help you?"

"Good God flop sweat, what do you do here?"

"I-I'm a lawyer, name's Teddy Buckland." He swallowed nervously.

"Well that's _swell_, Sweaty Teddy. Can you please point me in the direction of Dr. Kelso?"

He swallowed nervously again, and dabbed his head with his horrendous tie and shakily pointed down the hall.

"Thanks there, Kevin." And Heather walked in the said direction, leaving Ted calling out softly, "It's Ted."

Dr. Kelso sat in his chair, staring out the window, wishing his best doctor would come back soon. A knock at his door startled him and he slowly got up and answered it.

"What the hell do you want nametag?"

"Name's Officer Cox, "Doctor" Kelso." Heather made quote signs with her hands. She smirked and leaned against his door frame as he returned to his seat.

"See, I did the quote signs becau-"

"Because you believe that I, the Chief of Medicine, don't do a thing but sit on my old wrinkly ass all day?" Kelso interrupted.

"Apparently you've heard this before?"

"Dr. Cox uses that on me all the time. Speaking of Dr. Cox, have you any information on him and young Dorian?"

Heather shook her head and replied,"I came here to find more information on them. Mind if I look around the hospital?"

Dr. Kelso was about to tell her no, like he always did to everybody, but he sighed and give a nod.

"Go ahead, just stay out of the way." He said with a wave of his hands.

Heather nodded and left the room, searching for anything or anyone that could help her.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Scrubs, the characters, and the quotes.

Warnings- Language and violence, NO slash. Crappy writing, if you get confused tell me, I'm new at this so please judge honestly but not rudely.

* * *

Chapter 3-

_Oh dear God, no. No, no, no, no no! _

**Original Room:**

Perry let out a howl of revulsion and glanced at JD who sat there with a similar feeling written on his red, tear-streaked face.

JD shivered and glanced back at the shirtless Perry, who stood with eyes wide and a look of dismay, pain, fear and anger printed on his face. JD finally broke the silence with a voice thick with emotion, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Find jack, I'll find something in this junk to get out of these handcuffs. Perry…" Dr. Cox was staring at Jordan, "Perry? Listen! Find Jack!"

Perry nodded slowly and crept out of the room looking for Jack, avoiding Hodge. At that moment Hodge heard the second howl and knew it didn't belong to the young man, so he ran to the room he left Perry in and saw the door open.

_Damn! I forgot to lock the door! _

He ran in search of Perry.

* * *

At that moment Jack started crying in hunger. The young child reached into the air with tiny hands, expecting someone to pick him up, preferably dad. He cried a little more, and finally started all out bawling when no one came and tended to him. 

Perry, running frantically in search for his son, heard the baby's cries. He stopped, and turned down one hallway and another….searching for his boy.

Hodge ran, hearing the cries of a child as he searched for Perry… angrily he pulled out his gun and searched each hallway and room he came across.

Perry rounded one last corner, right into Hodge's chest. Both men grunted but Hodge jumped up completely un-winded as Perry winced from the pain on his chest. Perry finally caught his breath and tried to fight Hodge, failing miserably.

Meanwhile, JD found a couple of pins strewn on the carpet. He reached for them and attempted to unlock himself from the cuffs. He completely avoided Jordan's body as he struggled with the first pin. It broke and JD cursed. He tried another…it broke. Two left.

JD, sweating profusely now, tried once more on his ankles, and shouted with relief when the pin did not break, but unlocked the ankle cuffs. He used the last two on his handcuffs, which was very difficult to do, but he managed to work them off.

He rubbed his ankles and wrist, proud of himself. He ran out of the room, blocking the image of Jordan lying there alone in the room out of his.

_She's gone JD, find Perry and Jack, you have to find them, be the freaking' hero this time._

He heard shouts and ran blindly in search for the source. He came upon gold when he saw Hodge beating on Perry's back, as Perry struggled to get a hit in.JD quickly jumped in between them, a look of shock passed over Hodge's face quickly replaced by severe anger.

Hodge shouted incoherently and tried to pummel JD with the butt of his gun. JD managed to grab his wrist and twisted it behind Hodge's back. JD managed to grab Hodge's other wrist as Hodge attempted to hit him, causing Hodge to drop his gun.

Perry was on his knees, facing the opposite direction, but he stood and faced the other men. JD winced when he saw a large bump protruding from Perry's head, and that the cut on his cheek was bleeding again. Unbeknownst to his other wounds, Perry kicked Hodge in the gut and repeatedly punched him in the face as JD held him. Perry beat the man senseless and finally knelt down and grabbed the gun in his right hand, blood red with someone's blood.

Perry raised it to Hodge's chest and looked at JD's white, terrified face. JD shook his and murmured "No."

Perry shrugged and put one slug in Hodge's shoulder. JD dropped the man on the carpeted floor and grabbed the gun from Perry's dangling fingers.

"Dr. Cox? Perry? Look at me; find somebody, a cop, person, human life-form of some kind now. _Now._" JD said, taking charge of the situation.

"I'm going to look for Jack." Perry stated and left, searching for the wailing boy.

JD let out a bone-weary sigh and put the handcuffs on Hodge that JD put in his pockets after releasing his own wrists and ankles from them. He glanced at the unconscious man and went in search of Perry.

JD found him ten minutes later, holding Jack to his chest closely, with tears streaming down his face. He was rocking on the floor with Jack, and ignored the pain on his chest as he held Jack closer to him.

JD walked towards them and asked Perry to get up.

"Perry, come on. Let's go, we need to find some help now."

Perry nodded silently, clutching his son. The baby was quiet now, save for a couple of sniffles from the boy.

* * *

"Hey Jumpsuit? Is there anything out of place in the hospital you wanna comment on?" asked Heather. 

The Janitor was about to respond in his usual mean manner, but decided against it when he remembered something out of place he was going to mention.

"Yeah, let's see… okay listen up Red-haired lady. I was downstairs in the basement right? I was looking at all this power and energy mumble-jumble when I noticed that the top two floors are without power. So asked Kelso about it, he says they are closed down for repairs and crap. Which is a lie, he just wants to save money… anyway, and I saw that on the very top floor there was a light on. I thought it was weird. I didn't hear anything, seeing as some of the doors are sound proof for certain patients here." When he finished he looked around for the Officer who whistled from doorway.

"Show me the way there, Lurch."

The big man shrugged and led the way to an elevator. They clambered in and the Janitor pushed the number ten button, the doors closed and the Janitor looked over at the red-haired lady.

"So, what are you thinking? You think that what I said may help? Because if it is important, I want to be known as Dr. Jan Itor. Okay?"

Heather rolled her eyes again, and pulled out a piece of gum. She started chewing it in her cheek, and waited impatiently for the elevator to reach its destination.

* * *

JD and Perry went back to where Hodge still lie, unconscious. Perry held Jack even closer, if that was possible. JD was worried that he was going to squish his own son, but he quickly shook off that fantasy and headed towards an elevator, when he felt that everything looked familiar. He stopped and held out a hand to stop Perry too. 

"Does anything familiar to you?"

"It looks like a hospital, genius. Can we please go now, Susan?"

"It looks like our hospital, right?"

"What are you _talking_ about? That's not possible, someone would have noticed a dragging three bodies and a baby up here, on the….," he looked around to see what floor they were on, "tenth floor."

JD and Perry looked at each other in wide-eyed shock.

"It is Sacred Heart! That cheap ass Kelso shut down the ninth and tenth floor to save money, and a couple years ago these rooms had some insulation installed, making sounds a little less audible."

JD grinned, and then his smile faltered when he heard a rumble in the direction of the elevators.

Out stepped the Janitor and some impatient looking woman. JD screamed with relief, startling both the newcomers and Jack.

Perry hit JD upside the head, but was grinning too.

"Oh my God, we actually found you! I thought you were dead Scooter." The Janitor smiled though, he was glad the kid looked okay physically, though he would never let him know it.

"Hello. I'm Officer Heather. Please come with me to get some medical attention, do you know where the people went who attacked you?"

Perry shook his head from laughter, and he held Jack's head against his shoulder. JD, laughing too, pointed in the direction of Hodge.

Heather ran in that direction, gun out and at the ready, the Janitor looked at the laughing men and asked curiously with a smile plastered on his face still, "Why are you laughing?"

Perry had fat tears rolling down his red face, the tears stinging his cut on his cheek but he ignored it. JD's laughter was bubbling over, but he managed to answer the question.

"Partly because of relief, and maybe we're a little dehydrated and hungry. I dunno. By the way, what's that cops last name?" He said, cracking up again.

"Cox, Officer Heather Cox. I asked earlier if you two were related and she looked me dead in the eye and said 'hell no!'"

The Janitor laughed, then ushered the men into the elevator as Heather reached Hodge, on the ground in a puddle of maroon blood. She checked his pulse and shook her head, _dead._

She grabbed her walkie-talkie and called it in. She left him there until others got here, and headed towards the elevator and waited till it came back. She jumped in and pushed one.

* * *

The four of them were greeted by shocked faces and many relieved faces and as soon as Jack was checked out and found perfectly healthy, nurses and doctors swarmed over JD and Perry, checking their wounds. JD seemed fine save for dehydration and hunger, Perry was a little worse off. The doctors and other staff were hesitant about checking Dr. Cox, but he actually got angry when they didn't check him. 

_My shoulder is killing me, wow, does it hurt! Christ somebody check me out now please._

Heather came down and nobody paid her any mind. She stalked over to Perry and JD, waiting to talk to them, but she decided to hold off when Dr. Cox looked at her with a 'please wait till later' look. She actually swooned.

People couldn't believe Dr. Cox was grinning and laughing, and they were really thrown for a loop when he hugged JD. JD grinned and let out a whoop. Heather looked over this little reunion and smiled to herself.

Perry suddenly stopped grinning and looked over at JD; he whispered something in his ear that made the younger man's face crash in upon itself. JD's face turned red and bit back anguish cries, like his mentor beside him.

Heather wondered what Perry said that made them both look sick, they excused themselves and promised to check themselves in later. They headed off towards the doctors lounge where Perry sprawled on the couch and JD sat at the table head resting on his arms.

Heather followed them stealthily and listened to what they were saying.

"She's gone, JD. He shot her, she's dead, and she's gone."

"I know Dr. Cox, I-I know. What's going to happen now?"

"Well, we'll stay here, and then go home, and then return to work like this never happened. Least that's what they expect us to do, Newbie."

"You wanna make funeral plans? Or should we wait on that?"

Soft laughter followed by, "She ain't going to heaven the old witch, but yeah, let's do that, Newbie, just that."

"Okay, good. You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Newbie, trust me. Jordan and I never got along, and I always wished her harm, but not literally. I'll be okay; I have Jack and this hospital. I'll be good."

"You said you'll be okay at last three times now."

"I'll be okay. Didja see that cop? Huh, she was a looker all right."

"You can be an ass sometimes, you know that?"

"I know it, kid. I know it."

Heather heard rustling, and moved away from the door. She acted like she was interested in the bulletin board, she knew that the two doctors weren't buying it, but they kept quiet.

"We're going to be okay, kid."

* * *

The End.


	4. Aftermath

Chapter 4-

_No. No. No! No! NO!_

**Perry's Home:**

Perry awoke covered in sweat, screaming out Jordan's name as he nearly heaved all contents of his stomach up. He gasped; shuddered and rubbed a hand threw his damp curls. He couldn't move his legs until he untangled them from the sheets. Perry padded over to Jack's crib, where the baby slept soundly, unaware of lasts months tragedies.

Perry sighed, scratched his chest and entered his living room, where JD slept deeply on his couch. After the whole ordeal, JD felt even more attached to Perry and Perry, though he'd still would never admit it, loved him like he was another son.

Perry checked the cupboards for some food, and finally came upon some salad in the fridge that he ate quickly before jumping in the shower. Today Perry Cox was headed back to work after having a month off after the death of his wife.

Perry shaved his face, and picked out a pair a scrubs that seemed less likely to attract attention to him.

_Who am I kidding? My wife was killed last month, people are gonna be starin' at me like I have three heads or something,_ Thought Perry as he finally decided on a pair of navy blue scrubs.

At this time JD was stretching on the couch, yawning. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and scratched his bed head hair.

_ "We're going to be okay, kid." _

Perry's words rang in JD's head, from the moment they left his mouth. So far, Perry was right. They had a small funeral for Jordan, and they returned home. Perry had a quick one-night-stand with the Detective… he was drunk and depressed and had to get JD out of bed at 4 in the morning to pick him up from "some lady-cop's" place.

JD returned to work a week after the incident, completely avoiding Turk and Carla for three of those days for fear of breaking down in front of them. But after the third day, JD cried in Perry's arms at Perry's place, as Perry held him like an understanding father should. Both fell asleep on Perry's floor, eyes red with tears.

Jack learned three words during that month… daddy, carol, and mommy which caused Perry to cry again, only in front of JD.

As Perry sat on his bed, staring blankly ahead waiting for the clock to turn to 6:00 so that he could head to work… even though it was only 4 at the time, JD was rubbing mousse in his hair.

They both had flash backs and nightmares from time to time, and each bared a few scars from the ordeals, Perry's worse then JD's. Perry had become so drunk after a deep depression mode; he accidentally re-opened his cut on his face causing it to become a darker scar in the future.

Everything was okay though, everything was o-kay.

Perry smiled as he said this to himself over and over again… everything is okay.

* * *

**THE END  
**


End file.
